


Cheesecake and Daifuku

by Emi_talking_to_trees



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, REAL FAKE (TV 2019), 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Clueless squad, Curious squad, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Okay not so slow but you know, Ryuji is the real angel, Ryuuji or Ryuji it's not important, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shoutan still cute tho, Shoutan's manager is trying her best, Slow Burn, Someone saves Someya, Someya is tired, Someyamama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome!Matsumura, Why Did I Write This?, Wolf in Sheep Clothing!Shoutan, from my sleepless night, voice fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_talking_to_trees/pseuds/Emi_talking_to_trees
Summary: “Someya-senpai, have you ever met Aoi Shouta-san?”“For a man, he is beautiful. No scratch that, he is even more beautiful than some women”Ryuji’s eyes immediately brighten.Uh-oh, I know THAT look. The older man swallowed.I think I have brought out his competitive side.“A-anyways, he is good-looking, and very talented. I haven’t had much chance to talk to him properly, so I don’t know about his personality. But from what I’ve heard from people, he is a nice guy, smile often, easy to talk to. That’s all”- A safe answer.“Hmmmm, is that so?”- Ryuji quietly hummed to himself, but the glint in his eyes is brighter than ever.Poor Shouta-kun. Observing the younger man in front of him, Someya sweated.Not like it’s my problem anyways. Good luck with the kid, Shouta-kun.
Relationships: Aoi Shouta/Satou Ryuuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Curiosity kills the cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction, and I've never thought that I'm going to writing a fanfic about Shouta and Ryuji haha lol
> 
> Anyways, English is not my mother-tongue. I made a whole-freaking-lot of grammar mistakes and stuffs haha but as a writer, I will try my best to fix everything. I will (try to) update this weekly too.
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing~
> 
> You guys can always visit me at [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emitalkintotrees)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting.

“Someya-senpai, have you ever met Aoi Shouta-san?”

Toshiyuki Someya signed. He didn’t hate his under-classman actor, he even liked him, but this boy could be a little troublesome sometimes. Toshiyuki slowly turned to the source of the voice.

“What are you planning this time, Ryuji?”

“Haha, nothing, senpai. I’m just curious about him!”- Sato Ryuji flashed a cheeky smile to his senior. There is a mischievous light glinted in his big eyes.

_Urgh, this kid_. Someya shook his head. He didn’t consider Ryuji a friend, at least not yet, so he didn’t obligate to answer his question. _But he is still my junior_. _A very, very handful junior._

“I met him a few times before, just passing by”- Someya ended up answering.

“Ohhhh, how is he like? Is he pretty like all those posters and videos? Is his voice sound like angel or something? I want to know senpai!” – Ryuji excitedly moved closer to Someya, making the older man instinctively took a few steps back.

“H-hey Ryuji, not so close!!”

“Ah I’m sorry senpai!” - Ryuji stepped back, but his smile never left his face.

_He is not even sorry, is he?_ Someya still remembered when his junior said he wanted to kiss him. He shivered a little. _Never again, brat._ Clearing his throat, Someya continued

“For a man, he is beautiful. No scratch that, he is even more beautiful than some women”

Ryuji’s eyes immediately brighten.

_Uh-oh, I know THAT look_. The older man swallowed. _I think I have brought out his competitive side._

“A-anyways, he is good-looking, and very talented. I haven’t had much chance to talk to him properly, so I don’t know about his personality. But from what I’ve heard from people, he is a nice guy, smile often, easy to talk to. That’s all”- _A safe answer._

“Hmmmm, is that so?”- Ryuji quietly hummed to himself, but the glint in his eyes is brighter than ever.

_Poor Shouta-kun_. Observing the younger man in front of him, Someya sweated. _Not like it’s my problem anyways. Good luck with the kid, Shouta-kun._

\------------------

“Achoo-!!!”

“My goodness, are you okay Shoutan?” – the manager worriedly asked

“Ah, I’m fine, I’m fine. Ah- I don’t even know where that comes from… haha”- Aoi Shouta, currently sitting in the car, rubbed his nose a little. He always mindful of his health, so there is no way he was catching a cold. _And I don’t really need a cold while my schedule is full like this._

“Maybe you’re nervous because of the upcoming project?”- Shouta’s manager, Ueyama Kawako, smiled softly, “I know this is your first drama, but you have nothing to worry about, Shoutan. You’ll do great!”

Smiling bashfully, Shouta murmured a small “Thank you, Kawa-chan” to Kawako. It was true that he was a bit nervous. There were many people that he had never met before. Not to mention everyone in the cast were definitely better at acting than him. _They’re actors for God’s sake_. Shouta quietly thought. _Despite my previous experiences, I’m still a bit behind everyone._

Maybe he was just overthinking things. _Whatever is it, I’m still gonna do my best._

“We’re here, Shoutan. Let’s go!”- The older woman pulled Shouta out of his head.

_This is it. Okay, first good impression, here we go!_

With a determined look, Shouta went in the building with his manager.

\-------------------------

“Woah, everyone, it’s been a while~”- Masanari Wada cheerfully said

“Hey, wait a minute, shouldn’t you introduce yourself first?”- Keisuke Ueda stopped Wada with his hand, as if to reduce his friend’s excitement.

“Senpai, I think we all somewhat know each other in here”- Ren Ozawa smiled

“Hey don’t encourage him, Ren-kun”- Ueda turned to his junior

“Hello everyone, I’m Yoshihiko Amaraki! I look forward to our project!”- Amaraki bowed his head a little

“Hello everyone, I’m Ryunosuke Matsumura. Please to meet you!”- Matsumura smiled warmly with his seniors

“Hey you two, what’s with that formal introduction? You don’t have to do what Ueda told us you know”- Wada laughed.

“Hey!!”

The room filled with teasing and laughing from the cast. A small knock on the door made the noise creased a little as everyone turned their attention to the opening. Two figures went in the room. Then all at once, the noises came back instantly

“Ohhhhh, isn’t it our infamous Sato Ryuji-kun?”

“Heyaaaa Someya-senpai, it’s so nice to see you!”

“Hahaha, why are you two together? And what’s with that face, Someya-san?”

_Urgh, and another handful bunch_. Someya could feel a vein on his head pop. Forcing himself to smile, Someya slowly said

“Hello everyone, I’m Toshiyuki Someya. Please to meet you!”

“Hiyaaaa~ I’m Sato Ryuji~ Lovely working with everyone~”- Ryuji flashed a carefree smile- “Woah everyone is here this early?”

“Yep, we are very excited about this project after all”- Ren warmly said, with a bit of excitement heat in his voice.

Ryuji looked around. _Familiar faces, indeed. But wait…_

“It looks like the main cast is missing someone, right?”- the youngest man curiously asked- “ _Our_ Akane-san?”

Ueda nodded his head, his fluffy hair bouncing gently

“Aha, that’s right. Aoi-kun is not here yet, but I predicted he would be here soon. After all, his schedule is kinda tight, so it’s understandable.”

_Hmmmm, my schedule is tight too you know?_. Humming to himself, Ryuji quietly thought. Someya stood next to the young actor, signing mentally.

Another knock on the door made everyone stopped talking. A figure appeared rather shyly from behind the door.

“A-ah… Sorry I’m late, everyone! The traffic is horrible these days ahaha…”

Standing at the door, it was Aoi Shouta, awkwardly smiling, his eyes apologetic.

“A-anyways, hello everyone! I’m Aoi Shouta, I’ll be playing Akane in our project! This is my very first drama b-but I’ll do my best!”

There was something struck Ryuji’s mind.

_W-wha…_

_This man is Aoi Shouta?_

_He is…Well…Normal than I thought??_

At that very moment, Shouta smiled softly, his hand covered his mouth in a shy manner. Ryuji’s heart involuntarily skipped a beat.

_But wait…_

_Oh…_

_Oh no…_

_That’s cute!!! How can a man smiled cutely like that!!! It’s totally unfair!!!_

_Wait… is it normal to think like this??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts:
> 
> \- Ryuji once asked if he could kiss Someya on his birthday, and Someya so scared of it until this very day. Even they're pretty close, but Someya still remains a safe distance (literally) with his kouhai. 
> 
> \- REAL FAKE drama was officially the first time Shouta and Ryuji worked together. Ryuji's character, Kakeru, is a fan and kouhai that Akane, Shouta's character, trusts deeply. 
> 
> \- The final script for the REAL FAKE drama was actually decided AFTER choosing the actors for the cast. The characters in the drama are somewhat loosely based on the actors themselves. 
> 
> \- The director of the drama is also the director of Joker Trap stage play (from Uta no Prince-sama stage play series). That's why the majority of the cast are from UtaPri's stage plays. 
> 
> \- Ryuji is the youngest actor in the drama, but in one scene where the squad was drinking orange juice, Ren's character, said to Ryuji's character "Senpai, please". However, this could be Ren's improvising. 
> 
> \- To prepare for the drama, Shouta had to practice alot in front of the mirror. He was nervous, but he did his best, like always.
> 
> You guys can always visit me at [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emitalkintotrees)


	2. Starting point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji is struck by Shouta's smile. What's next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter 2. Weekly update, as promised, guys ~
> 
> What can I say? Just enjoy ~ 
> 
> You guys can always visit me at [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emitalkintotrees)

“Yaaaaa, Aoi-kunnnnnn, it’s been a while”- Ueda brightly greeted, snapping Ryuji out of his thoughts –“How are you doing?”

“Ah… Ue-chan, I’ve been doing okay. And it’s so good to see you again”- Shouta laughed a bit freely. _At least there is someone I know here_ \- “And, again, please, Ue-chan, called me Shouta, I don’t really like those honorifics anyways”

Ueda smiled. _Ah, typical Aoi Shouta._

“Aoi Shouta-senpai!!!”- the volume of the voice made Ueda jumped a little

“Wh-wha… Ryuji-kun??”

Ryuji moved closer to Shouta’s place. Bowing his head, Ryuji began introducing himself.

“I’m Sato Ryuji, please to meet you!”

A little bit startled, mainly from Ryuji’s loud voice, Shouta stared at the younger man for. Despite his fluently (and a stiffly) introduction, Shouta could see the tension in his shoulders. _Oh, I think he is nervous?_

“Sato-kun, please, you don’t have to bow like that!”- Shouta softly tapped Ryuji’s right shoulder; a movement that made Ryuji flushed lightly –“Please to meet you too. Whoa, this is our first time meeting each other, right? I’ve heard so much about you, Sato-kun.”

Shouta laughed a bit carefree, with the intention of helping his junior relax a little. However, the clear and boyish sound of his laugh did nothing to ease Ryuji’s fasten heartbeat.

“Let’s do our best in this project, yes?”- Clapping his hands together (and completely oblivious to his senior’s flushed face), Shouta cheerfully said.

Ryuji could feel the steam coming out of his head.

“Ah, and Sato-kun, please call me “Shouta”. I would like to learn a lot from you in the future, so let’s be friend, shall we?”

The younger man stared at his senior, dumbfounded. Sure, he had met people with cheery attitude before, but this man is totally different. The gentleness and fondness in Shouta’s voice, lacing with excitement, and _his smile_ , was totally unfair. Ryuji was sure his face was on fire right now, and he might make this awkward because he was _staring_ at the pretty man in front of him.

“Pffff –“

Someya was the first to react to the speechless junior. He tried to suppress his laugh as his shoulder vibrated violently. _To think that one day, this brat can make such priceless face_. Someya shook his head a little to not laugh out loud. Shouta looked at Someya, still completely clueless about the situation. Ueda was the second one to snap out of it. He nudged Ryuji and loudly whispered

“Hey, Ryuji-kun, say something! ”

“A-ah, yes!! I hope to learn more from you as well, Ao…ah… Shouta-senpai!”- Ryuji, broke out from his thoughts, stiffly said.

Shouta flashed a gentle smile to Ryuji. He had a feeling that he would become good friend with this young man. He had, indeed, heard a lot of Ryuji, he even saw Ryuji’s performances. Being in this industry for so long, he knew this man had what it took to rise to the top.

_And it’s good to make new friends._

_And he’s so cute!!! Just look at those eyes!!_

“Hello, Shouta-kun!”- Someya decided to say something, offered a handshake with Shouta

“Ah, Someya-kun, we meet again!”- Shouta shook Someya’s hand cheerfully. Someya gave a little smile. _He is still like that, huh?_

The door suddenly opened, revealed the director and some staffs. The actors quickly settled down on their seat, the cheering atmosphere gone in a flash. With this dream casts, everyone understood that they had to do their very best to ensure the success of the project.

_It’s time to get serious_ , Shouta quietly thought while taking the reading material from the staff.

\-------------------------------------

“Everyone, thank you all for your hard work!”- The director said and received a few bows back.

“Wahhhhhh~ That was fun!!!”- Wada stretched his arms –“Hey, it’s getting late! Does anyone want to get dinner with me?”

“Haha don’t you have work Wacchan?”- Matsumura laughed

“Nope, that’s why I’m asking everyone!”

“Then,”- Putting the rough script in his bag, Ueda said,- “Let’s get dinner together, shall we? Ah- Aoi-kun, do you have time to go with us? I’m sure these kids are DYING to get to know you”

“M-me? ”- Shouta pointed a finger at himself

“YES!!! Please senpai!! Please go with us!!!” – Wada begged

“Yes, “senpai”, please go with us!”- Someya put his hand on Shouta’s shoulder, then he lowered his voice a bit to reduce to a whisper –“Shouta-kun, please don’t leave me to deal with them alone. If you’re not there, they’re likely to interrogate me with questions about you”

“Why do you sound like their mother, Someya-kun?”- Shouta whispered back

“That is a role that I did not volunteer for, Shouta-kun. You will see as this project goes on”

“O…kay??” – Shouta turned to the rest of the group –“Then, please counts me in everyone. I will text my manager to inform her”

“Yayyyy!”- Aramaki cheerily said, suddenly –“Aoi-senpai, can I hug you?”

“W-wha…”- Shouta stuttered

“Mackey, no fair, I want to hug him too”- Ren interrupted

“You guys, he obviously gonna hug me first”- Matsumura proudly said

“Ue-chan, please convince Aoi-senpai to hug me”- Wada joined in

“What the hell, Wacchan??” –Ueda half laughed half annoyed –“Can you all calm down? Look at your kouhai Ryuji, he’s not like th…”

Ueda turned to Ryuji and stopped mid-sentence.

“Uh… Ryuji-kun…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts: 
> 
> \- Ueda Keisuke and Aoi Shouta worked together in the stage play “Persona 3”, but it seems like they knew each other wayyyy before that.
> 
> \- Toshiyuki Someya and Aoi Shouta knew each other from a few mutual projects. Though on the social network, they do not seem close, it is revealed in REAL FAKE behind the scene that they did exchange their LINE account and keeping contact since then. 
> 
> \- On his Twitter, after the REAL FAKE event, Shouta said that Ryuji was so cute, like a Liberian Husky. 
> 
> \- Ryuji mentioned a lot about Shouta on REAL FAKE event, even mentioned Shouta's favorite food, Hoikoro. 
> 
> \- Shouta is usually shy around his seniors (as seen on UtaPri live concerts), but with his staffs and juniors he can rather be more forward and cheery as he cares for everyone greatly. 
> 
> Man, I love this squad so much I'm crying...
> 
> That's all for today, guys. I might update sooner if I have for time to write xD. 
> 
> You guys can always visit me at [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emitalkintotrees)


	3. Dinner Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad went to have dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late update, yes, I know. I have no excuse for this but here you go, chapter 3 yay ~ 
> 
> You guys can always visit me at [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emitalkintotrees)

“Uh… Ryuji-kun…?”

Ryuji still stood at the exact same spot, but his face was burning with a shade of red. His eyes opened wide. He didn’t seem to hear Ueda, or anyone else in the room. Then a moment too soon, he broke out of his own mind, tried to cough into his hand, and cast his eyes downward.

“Ryu-chan… Are you okay?...”- Wada asked hesitantly

“Ah… I’m fine, senpai”- Ryuji tried to look at somewhere else. _Somewhere other then Shouta-senpai._ “It would be nice… to hug… I mean…Not that it means anything else… Oh wait that sounds wrong… I mean it’s can mean something… N-not that thing… you know…the thing that…you know…”- Ryuji’s voice was getting smaller and smaller

“A-and what…what the thi-thing is…. Haha… huh… Ryu-chan?”- Someya was trying to suppress his laugh. _Oh god this is priceless_!

“You know… the thing…”- Ryuji breathed out in frustration.

“Ahahahaha”

Suddenly the most beautiful sound was entering Ryuji’s mind. It filled with joy, freedom, amuse, and a bit shyness. It was like thousands of flowers blooming at the same time. And it rang in Ryuji’s mind, longer than any sound would. He didn’t even know if his heart was tightening or bursting. _Or maybe both._

_Gosh._

_Is that what angel sounds like?_

A pair of arms wrapped around him while he was still in a daze. The sound of laughter now was right at his left ear. The smell of warm sunshine and daisy and after-rain grass, mixed with an undertone of the musky ocean, attacked Ryuji’s sense.

Shouta, still couldn’t stop his laughter, quickly hugged Ryuji.

“You’re so cute, Ryuji-kun~”

“Ah!”- Shouta released the younger male-“But can I call you “Ryuji”? I know we just officially met after all”

Ryuji, who still hadn’t recovered from the shock, automatically nodded his head.

“And,”- Shouta devilishly smiled, putting a finger on his lips-“This hug can mean that I like Ryuji-kun, yes? Please take care of me in the future, Ryu-chan~”

Ryuji nearly collapsed from overheat.

_Or maybe, he is actually a devil._

\-------------------

“Aoi-senpai, can you give us some advice on singing?

“Aoi-senpai, please demonstrate for us!!”

“You guys gonna make him do a mini live show or something??”

“Senpai, can I have a selfie with you?”

“Your skin is really beautiful, senpai. What product did you use?”

“Excuse me, we will be having stir-fried beef udon and…”

“Aoi-senpai, can I have an autograph too?”

“SHUT UP AND ORDER!” – Someya slammed his hand on the table –“We’re having dinner, which we will order food, and we will eat. Do you understand?”

“Yes… senpai…”- the squad quieted down and dutifully select food from the menu.

“Someya-kun, it’s okay to talk for a bit, you know. The food will taste better if everyone is in a good mood”- Shouta smiled –“Besides, I really love everyone’s energy.”

“Yeah, and that is what exhausted me Shouta-kun. I’m too old for this sort of energy”-Someya signed while scanning the drink menu

“You said like you’re so old Someya-kun”

“No, Shouta-kun, it’s because you’re too young for God’s sake”

“Aoi-senpaiiiii, you’re really an angel”- Matsumura said while editing his selfie with Shouta.

“Matsumura-kun, I think the real angel here is you”- Shouta laughed –“Ah, excuse me, I will have a Lychee Soda”

Everyone stopped talking and lifted their head to look at Shouta.

“Lychee Soda…”

“Lychee Soda…”

“Eh?”- Shouta clueless looked at everyone’s impassive expressions –“Is there anything wrong?”

“You’re 32 already senpai, you can order an alcoholic drink if you want” – Ren said

“Oh, but I don’t like alcoholic drinks that much. I can drink, but I will try to reduce it as much as possible”- playing with his hair a little, Shouta smiled bashfully –“And Lychee Soda is good”

“T-then I will have a Lychee Soda too…please”- Ryuji loudly said

“Ryu-chan?? You? Lychee Soda? Did you hit your head or something?”- Amaraki nearly fell of his seat

“W-What’s wrong with it? I just wanna try something new…”

“Rightttttttt…Something new… Do you think you wanna try to change your personality into something new too?” –Giving the waitress back the menu, Someya calmly asked.

“I-I’m not…”

“2 Lychee Soda please” – Shouta signaled for the waitress –“I like it when people are willing to try new things”

The food quickly arrived after that. Everyone happily ate and talked, mainly Shouta answered questions from his juniors. Someya just munched on his udon, amuse written all over his face. _Shouta-kun is handling them pretty well!_. Picking up a slice of beef, he glanced at the person who was surprisingly quiet from the beginning. _Shoutan, I think you broke our Ryuji…_

Ryuji just sat there, listened to everyone’s antics and took in every new bit of information about his new senior. He didn’t even notice the strange way Ueda looked at him.

“Ueda, can you pass me the soy sauce?”

Ueda broke out from his stare and turned to Someya

“Aah… Here you go, Someya-san” – Ueda passed the bottle of sauce to Someya and a moment too quick, he understood the mischievous look on Someya’s face. It was like they were having a whole conversation in just a span of a second. Ueda shook his head and signed. A troubled smile appeared quietly on his lips _. It was kinda weird that Ryuji-kun didn’t talk much_ , Ueda glanced at his kouhai once more, _apparently Aoi-kun is the reason, huh?_

Someya acknowledged the swirling thought inside Ueda’s meaningful look. Suddenly he felt the urge to tease Ryuji a little. _Consider this as payback, kiddo_. Someya decided to raise his voice when the poor kouhai was absently sipping on his drink.

“ _Ryu-chan_ , how’s the Lychee Soda?”

“Pfffff-“

Ryuji choked on his drink and was coughing madly. He hastily reached for the tissue to dry droplets of soda on the table and his clothes, not forgetting to glance rather angrily at Someya. Shouta immediately handed Ryuji a handful of tissue, murmuring “Are you okay, Ryuji-kun?” with a worried voice.

“Whoa, Ryu-chan, be careful!”

“Haha. why did you choke on the soda and not the sake, Ryuji?”

Ren and Wada helped him to clean up the mess and tried to lighten up the mood because they could feel Ryuji’s heated glance and Someya’s teasing smile. When Ryuji broke the eye contact with his senpai to focus on cleaning, Shouta leaned on Someya a bit, lowered his voice enough for both of them to hear, the cheerful and gentle aura completely disappeared.

“Please don’t torment the young one so much, Tosshi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts: 
> 
> \- Ryuji's alcohol tolerance is crazy. He can drink at midday and still can go to work after. 
> 
> \- Ryuji is normally a talkative person. He talks very fast as well.
> 
> \- Despite all that, Ryuji is easily embarrassed. He also has a habit of staring at people if he interested in them. 
> 
> \- Shouta likes chocolate and milk tea. He usually uploaded photos of milk tea. It's obvious that Shouta can drink alcohol. but he rarely saw to be drinking. 
> 
> \- Matsumura always seems to be hugging everyone. He is a very cheerful person and has zero personal space.
> 
> You guys can always visit me at [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emitalkintotrees)


	4. Lychee Soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The taste of Lychee Soda~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update?? Yes! To make up for last time's late update guys~ 
> 
> And I will be busy from now on, with my works and all. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you all for being so patient with me <3 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> You guys can always visit me at [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emitalkintotrees)

“Please don’t torment the young one so much, Tosshi”

Someya hummed to himself, his smile was unwavering.

“You’re the one to talk, Shoutan”

“Oh? Am I?”

Someya calmly took a sip from his drink, ignored the icy cold look from his co-worker. Then he turned to Shouta, leaned in even closer, creating a very suspicious pose.

“Don’t act like you don’t notice the kid’s behavior. That’s much worse than my teasing, dear Shoutan”

“Oh, are you admitting you care about him, enough to observe his mood? Despite all the complaints you’ve made about him, I think you have a soft spot for the kid”

And that shut Someya up as his smile vanished. He awkwardly backed away from Shouta. Shouta then smiled a smile which really not reached his eyes, and said

“Just a payback, Someya-kun~”

His co-worker could be quite scary.

However, the moment these two leaned into each other’s space did not go unnoticed by the rest of the squad, including Ryuji, though no one dared to say a word about it.

_What are they talking about?_ Ryuji, who was paid more attention to his food, looked at his senpais’ interaction. A thousand thought swarming in his head. _Why are they so damn close like that? Why do I feel the aura change? I knew they were in a few projects together, but Someya-senpai never mentioned anything about Shouta-senpai. I thought that because they’re not very close but what was that just now?_

“Ryuji-kun”

Ryuji snapped out of his mind. He raised his head toward the beautiful voice.

“Y-yes, senpai?”

Shouta lifted his soda glass and gave it a small shake. The ice in the fizzing liquid clanked against the glass, creating little spark of sound. He motioned the glass toward Ryuji.

“Special cheer for our twin drinks!”

“A-ah, yes, please! Ah… I mean… let’s cheer!” – Ryuji stuttered and clumsily lifted his drink. A small “Ting”. Shouta smiled and drank his soda slowly. Ryuji awkwardly followed suit.

The rest of the squad was silent.

And then the silence broke.

“WHAAAAA-“

“Excuse me miss, I would like to order one more Lychee Soda”

“No fair, Ryu-chan. No fair!!!!!”

“Matsu, order one for me too!”

“No, order it yourself! Ah, miss, I will pay extra if you bring his soda later than mine”

“Hey Aoi-kun, cheer with me too, I’m used to be your sensei”

“Ha??? Not you too, Ue-chan!!!”

“Shouta-senpai, you can call me Makkey, please cheer with me!”

“Hey, that’s cheating!!!”

_Urgh, these kids_. Someya massaged his temple. _I should’ve gone home early… I miss my dog..._ He turned to his friend, and saw how the supposed-beautiful angel was enjoying the chaos on the table. _Ah, the devil…_

“Everyone, calm down, please! How about we all make a toast for our upcoming project?” – Shouta suggested after watching everyone for a while –“To REAL FAKE!”- He lifted his glass once more.

The squad immediately followed. A loud “clang” with “To REAL FAKE!!” echoed in the private dining room, along with laughter from everyone.

So all in all, the dinner went great.

What an awesome evening.

Or so Ryuji thought. 

\---------------------------

After the dinner, everyone hurriedly went home to rest, as their schedules are undoubtedly busy.

“See you later, Shouta-kun, Ryuji-kun. Good night!”- Someya said as he walked to his friend’s car.

“See you, Someya-kun. And please, do check your LINE messages more often!” – Shouta waved back to his friend.

“Good night, senpai. Thank you for your hard work today!”- Ryuji bowed a little.

Both of them could hear a small _Thank god it’s finally over_ from Someya and giggled.

“Someya-senpai is so done with all of us…”- Putting his hand in his jeans’ pockets, Ryuji signed while his small smile remained

“Don’t worry, Ryuji-kun. I’m sure he likes all of you, but he is just a bit tsundere”- Shouta laughed while remembering his grumpy co-worker.

The blinding light from the car pulled both of them out from their conversation.

“Shoutan, let’s go, let’s go!!”- Kawako voice rang out.

“Well, that’s my manager’s calling!”- Shouta smiled a little seeing his manager excited attitude –“ Ryuji-kun, it’s nice to meet you! Good night and see you later~”

Ryuji, who seems more comfortable with his senpai now, bowed a little

“Yes, thank you for your hard work today, senpai. Have a good night!”

Shouta gave a little wave to Ryuji and walked to the car. As if remembered something, Shouta turned to his kouhai

“Ah, Ryuji-kun?”

“Yes??” –Ryuji confused –“Did you forget something, senpai?”

“I almost forgot to ask you…”

Smiling mischievously, Shouta softly pressed his finger on his lower lip. Ryuji’s eyes immediately widened, his breath caught in his throat. Shouta stared straight at his kouhai, making him bounded by the spell.

“The Lychee Soda tasted amazing, don’t you think?”

The heat was rushing to Ryuji’s face. In his head, a loud and clear warning bell went off. Shouta, who seems to be satisfied with his work, returned to his cheerful persona.

“Well then, good night, Ryu-chan~”

And then he walked away.

Ryuji still planted his feet on the ground. His mouth half-opened.

_Wh-_

_What just-_

_WHAT JUST HAPPENDED????????_

Dropping on his knees, Ryuji buried his blushing face in his hand. All at once, the taste of Lychee Soda rushed to his mind, along with the image of his senpai’s small and soft lips. _The lips that properly tasted the same as his …_

_No_

_Nonononono!!!!_

_Bad Ryuji!!! Bad, bad Ryuji!!!!!_

_But his lips look so soft…_

_Nonononono, snap out of it!!! He is a man, Ryuji!! A man!!!!_

_A very beautiful one…_

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, Ryuji took out his phone to call for his manager. Suddenly, he realized he had forgotten something.

_I…_

_I totally forgot to ask for Shouta-senpai’s LINE ID !!!!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts: 
> 
> \- In REAL FAKE behind the scene, Shouta complained that Someya didn't reply to his messages on LINE for half a year. Yes, half a year. Then Someya said that Shouta should've texted him something like "Hey, please reply to me". Shouta said, "Am I your girlfriend or something??".
> 
> \- Shouta is rather active on LINE. It's implied that he and Maeno Tomoaki (Camus from UtaPri's voice actor) always role-playing on LINE with each other. 
> 
> \- Someya has a black poodle. 
> 
> You guys can always visit me at [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emitalkintotrees)


	5. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji didn't get his senpai's contact. But?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, late update. A very late one, I know.
> 
> I was busy with some family problems (and works, too). I did finish this chapter a while ago but I was emotionally exhausted. But no, I will not drop this fic. Writing is my pleasure after all haha. 
> 
> Btw, Corona virus is scary. I pray that everyone will stay safe during this pandemic!!
> 
> You guys can always visit me at [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emitalkintotrees)

“Shoutan, you seem to be in a good mood! Did you have fun at dinner?” –Kawako glanced at the back seat with a small hummed.

“Yes, very much so, Kawa-chan~ I met an interesting kid~”

“Lemme guess, Sato Ryuji-kun?”

“Bingo~”

“Did you tease him, Shoutan?”

“Me? Teasing? I don’t think so~”

Kawako signed. She could vaguely guess what happened with the car’s mirrors, as she saw Ryuji furiously blushing. Sure, Shouta was an awesome artist. He could be responsible and did everything perfectly. He had survived a while as a freelancer, he probably knew all the categories of a manager’s job even.

_But that doesn’t mean he is not troublesome…_

Meanwhile, Shouta picked up his phone, logged in to LINE, and sent a message to his fellow co-worker.

_Shouta: Some-chan, can I have Ryu-chan’s LINE ID?_

_Shouta: I kinda forgot to ask him_

_Someya: New phone, who’s this?_

_Shouta: Some-channnnnnnn_

_Someya: I’m off work right now, please lemme play with my dog in peace._

_Shouta: You can play with your dog in peace after you told me Ryu-chan’s ID_

_Someya: You can ask the next time you see him_

_Someya: Goodnight_

_Shouta: Okay_

_Shouta: I will also tell him that you love him very much!_

Shouta put down his phone and took out his hand mirror, brushed a few stray hairs out of his face and signed. _Urgh, the color has started to fade… I will have to dye my hair again_. He touched his face a little to check the skin. _A moisturizing mask for tonight, too_. His eyes glanced at his lips as he instinctively pressed on it. _Lychee Soda, huh? His reaction is really cute though._ Shouta smiled _. Making me want to tease him more._

Ding!

_Ah, here it comes._

Shouta picked up his phone to check for notification. As expected, a LINE message from Someya, which contained Ryuji’s LINE ID.

_Someya: Here you go._

_Someya: Now please lemme play with mah dog or I’m gonna block you._

_Someya: Nite!_

Letting out a small laugh, Shouta added the said ID to his contact list. His co-worker seemed to be in a sour mood right now so he would thank him later.

“Is there something good happened, Shoutan?” –Kawako curiously asked as she saw Shouta’s face through the front mirror.

“Uh… Yes, something good indeed, Kawa-chan~” –Shouta turned to look outside.

Kawako said nothing. She knew Shouta could be very secretive. However, her woman instinct told her that “something good” was related to Ryuji. _Ryuji-kun, I don’t know the detail but I will have to apologize to you in advance._

\--------------------------------------------

“Urgh, how can I be so stupid?!!!!!” –Ryuji rolled on his bed while holding his phone –“Can I ask Someya-senpai? But he is most likely not gonna reply to me… Ah! Ueda-senpai might have Shouta-senpai’s ID !!”

Ryuji quickly searched for Ueda’s name in his contact list.

“Let’s see…Ueda-senpai… Ueda-senpa…”

Suddenly, his phone vibrated with a new notification.

“Huh? Who…”

_[Hello, Ryu-chan~]_

“Wait…”

_Is this…_

_N-no way!!!!_

_But how…?_

Ryuji quickly got up from the bed and texted back.

_[Shouta-senpai, is that you?]_

An immediate reply.

_[Surprise~]_

_[I asked Someya-kun by the way]_

_It’s really him_. Ryuji looked at the phone screen, dumbfounded. He hastily searched for the “accept” bar on the app and clicked it.

_Ryuji: I’m sorry, senpai. I should be the one who ask for your ID._

_Shouta: Don’t worry Ryuji-kun. I don’t really like that sort of formality anyways._

_Shouta: Did you got home safely?_

_Ryuji: Yes, I did. And you?_

_Shouta: I got home like, an hour ago. Already bathed and all._

_Shouta: Did you have work tomorrow morning?_

_Ryuji: Yes I have, but it’s not early morning so I can play games for a bit tonight haha_

_Shouta: Ah, I see. But please don’t stay up too late ^^_

_Shouta: I have work early tomorrow… Urgh I hate waking up early…_

_Ryuji: Oh, I don’t want to keep you up senpai. Please go to sleep. You must be tired after today…_

_Shouta: I will go to sleep after reviewing something_

_Shouta: And if you’re talking about today’s dinner then nope, I’m not tired at all_

_Shouta: Like I said, I love everyone’s energy._

_Ryuji: I don’t think Someya-senpai is happy with that …_

_Shouta: Screw himmm !!!_

_Shouta: Ah_

_Shouta: Ryuji-kun_

_Ryuji: Yes, senpai?_

_Shouta: Next time, you can order alcohol drink that you usually have_

_Shouta: I may want to try it as well_

_Shouta: Then, good night, Ryuji-kun~ See ya~_

Ryuji’s thumbs stopped. He couldn’t think of a reply as he saw the green online dot next to his senpai’s name went grey. _Ah, he is offline…_

“Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!”

Screaming in his pillow, Ryuji furiously turned off his phone. _Shouta-senpai is so unfair..._

The young man signed, and then he looked up at the ceiling with a determined look.

“Alright!! I can’t lose to him on this project!!! Just you wait senpai. It’s gonna be my turn to make you speechless!!”

\-------------------------------------

The gentle light from the bed lamp illuminated the room. Shouta was sitting on his bed, earphones on, as his hand held a small notebook. He closed his eyes, focused entirely on the soundtrack that was playing on his phone.

_Fake of fake._

The last note rang, ending the song.

_Hm, the general feeling is pretty nice, huh?_

Shouta quickly noted some details that needed further discussion _. I need to finalize this by tomorrow, then I will focus on acting practice._

Ding! A new message from [ _Kawa-chan_ ]

_[Shoutan, I’ve just received the demo email from the producer. I think you will probably wanna finalize this song by tomorrow, so I have arranged some spare time after the dance practice for you. We can do it online if your note is not too long (hopefully :D), or else I’m gonna call them for an in-person-discussion]_

Shouta smiled. _As expected from Kawa-chan~._ He texted back immediately.

_[Thank you Kawa-chan~ The note is (thankfully) not very long, just some minor details that I think we can talk through a video call]_

He could hear the relieved sign from Kawako from all the way here. His manager knew that he was a very demanding person regard to music production, so the troubles that he had brought to her were a great number. However, Kawako was an awesome manager. She understood everything that he was doing, even if she didn’t, she always let him roamed free as an artist.

_[That’s great, Shoutan! I will call them tomorrow! And please, Shoutan, for the love of God, please, go to sleep. I don’t want a zombie in my car…]_

Shouta laughed out loud but was blocked midway by a yawn. _I really should go to sleep…_

Settling himself in bed, Shouta turned off his bed lamp and drifted into dreamland. In his hazy mind, he vaguely remembered the face of his adorable junior. He gently smiled while letting darkness take over his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts (like usual):
> 
> \- Ryuji, during Shouta's birthday (08/11), said that they did contact each other regularly in private (lol)
> 
> \- Shouta usually dyes this hair and he said he didn't think about tomorrow (meaning what would happen to his hair later on...). Because he used to bleach his hair so the color faded rather quickly, he always has to dye his hair again.
> 
> \- One of the moisturizing mask that Shouta uses is Mediheal N.M.F Aquaring mask. 
> 
> \- Ryuji plays game a lot, to the point that he has to wear glasses :D
> 
> \- After leaving his agency in 2009, Shouta became a freelancer. He did everything on his own, including the job of a manager
> 
> You guys can always visit me at [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emitalkintotrees)


	6. Song Demo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song demo is finally hereeeeee~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than other, I just feel like it haha

[A week later]

“Hey, hey, did you know?” –Ren excitedly said –“I heard that the demo for our REAL FAKE’s opening song has finished!!”

“Wha- Is that true??” –Matsumura’s eyes widen –“That was fast!! Like, super fast!!”

“Duh, we have a super talented singer in the project after all!”

The squad, minus Someya and Shouta, decided to have a group video call as they all received the news of the project from Ren.

“Wait, when you said “demo”, you mean “instrumental demo” or “with vocal demo”?” –Aramaki made a confused face –“Because I believed, that we have, like, 7 people in total. There is no way we can have a vocal demo that fast!”

“Nuh-uh, we can be THAT fast. Shouta-senpai did all the parts in the demo” –Ren pulsed his lips

“S-Shouta-senpai did?”

“Oh, he can be such a monster” –Ueda laughed –“Listen, he can easily sing all the parts because he can sing and record perfectly in just one go! I have seen it when I was in the same project with him!” 

“R-really?” –Ryuji asked, unbelievably

“Yeah, you guys know Uta no Prince-sama? He did the entire demos for the whole cast, which means more than 12 songs or something” –Typing sound could be heard from Ren as he clearly was searching for information about his senpai.

“More than 12 ??” –Wada shocked

“Listen,” –Ren stopped his searching, lifted his head and said –“he has been a singer for more than 10 years. Before this, he used to be active under the name SHOWTA, and then a composer under the alias “Ryuugaki Noboru”. Singing is like breathing to him now!”

Ryuji silently noted to himself. He would totally be going to search for that information later on.

“But they haven’t sent us the demo yet, have they?” –Ryuji decided to ask

Ding!

A new message from [ _Shouta-senpai_ ]

_[Ryuji-kun, the demo for our project’s opening is good to go!!! I heard that they gonna make some small changes for the song, but it should be ready in no time. I tried to mimic your voice and Kakeru’s character but I think it’s not very good ToT]_

“Oh, everyone, look! Ryu-chan is checking his phone with a smile on his face!” –Wada sing-song voice pulled Ryuji out

“W-wha...I’m sorry...” –Ryuji put down his phone

“Oh my god and what is that love-sick smile, Ryu-chan??? –Ueda chimmed in

“N-no way!!! Not a chance!!” –Waving his hand in denial, Ryuji tried to shake-off a certain image of a beautiful man –“It’s a text from Shouta-senpai”

Everyone in the chatroom freeze as if the connection was lost. Ryuji thought his internet got a problem as he tried to check the connection setting. But then...

“Sato Ryuji, when did you have Shouta-senpai’s contact??”

“Ryu-chan, you aren’t playing fair!!!!”

“Ue-chan, you have Shouta-senpai’s LINE ID right?? How about send me his ID and I will treat you dinner for a week?”

“Ah, I should’ve ordered Lychee Soda that day...”

“The point is not the Lychee Soda, Matsu”

“Did Someya-senpai send you Shouta-senpai’s ID????”

“Did you REALLY think that Someya-senpai would do that??”

“Ahahaha... But really, who told you Ryu-chan??”

The mixture of everyone's voices made Ryuji a bit dizzy. He mustered all this energy and loudly said

“Shouta-senpai said the demo will be sent to everyone soon!”

At the moment, the ringtone from everyone’s phone rang.

_[RFOP demo]_

“GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! The demo!!!! Oh my god the demo is here!!!!!”

The chatroom had become a screeching mess. Ryuji silently muted the sound and quickly put his earphones on. He couldn’t wait to hear this demo.

_And maybe Shouta-senpai’s voice ..._

_Ryuji! Focus!!!! The demo!!!_

And he pressed play.

_[I don't know what to believe]_

_[I can't tell what is real and what is fake]_

Shouta’s, or rather, Akane’s voice rang right at the beginning. Ryuji’s eyes widen. He thought that Shouta’s speaking voice was already high and feminine but...

_This is... amazing..._

_This is really AKANE-san!!!_

_The next line will be Aramaki-senpai’s, right?_

_[Tashikameru koto mo sezu]_

_Holy..._

_He’s good..._

_Too good!!!_

_How the hell can he be this good at impersonating other people???_

The melody continued. The song, of course, was sung by Shouta only, but each part had a different character’s vibe, along with each actor’s signature voice. Ryuji couldn’t help but felt a bit intimidated. _Senpai is really a monster... It’s gonna be my part soon thought!_

_[Deguchi no mienai kurayami ni]_

The moment his part ringed on the earphone, Ryuji immediately had to stop the song and buried his flaming face in this hand.

_Shit!_

_How can he be ME better than ME???_

Ryuji’s, and Kakeru’s fierce voice merged into one, creating a perfect aura for the song. Ryuji could feel his head and heart burning, a familiar excitement bubbling in this stomach. He knew this feeling too well. It happened when he was fire up for a project.

_He has done so amazingly on my voice_

_I can’t let him down, can I?_

Taking a deep breath, Ryuji put on his earphone again to finish the song, but the excitement never creased.

\--------------

Shouta was putting on his make up when his phone vibrated with a message from his kouhai.

_Ryuji: Senpai, I’ve heard the demo, it was amazing! In fact, everyone is talking about it so loudly that I can’t even make out a single word. But everyone loves it. Thank you for your hard work, senpai!_

Reading the message, Shouta smiled. It was always nice to see his efforts being appreciated. He was about to put his phone done but it lighted up again.

_Ryuji: And thank you, privately, for what you’ve done with my part, senpai. Your voice is truly awesome. Now I can feel myself pump-up for the project hehe_

_Ryuji: I know I’m still inexperienced in this industry, so I really hope that I can learn more from you, Shouta-senpai! So please, during this project, feel free to lecture me!!!!_

_Ryuji: Once again, thank you for your hard work!_

Shouta read the messages. A strange fluttering appeared in his tummy but he decided to ignore it.

_So earnest, Ryuji-kun..._

People had praised his works before. Sure, he was happy and proud of it. So what made it different this time?

_Maybe, just maybe..._

_Because it was Ryuji-kun._

Putting down his phone, Shouta turned his head up to look at the mirror. He didn’t even realize that he was smiling shyly until he applied some setting powder to his face.

_Wait..._

_How long have I been smiling like this?_

He pushed himself closer to the mirror and horrified when he saw a faint tint of blush on his cheek. Shouta quickly (softly) slapped himself on both sides and held them with his hand.

_No, Shouta, no!_

_It was just normal praise!_

_It’s your cute kouhai after all!_

_NO, NOT CUTE!!!!! NOT CUTE!!!!_

_I’m cute, I’m the one who is cute!!!!_

_Arghhhhhh!!!!_

Groaning loudly, Shouta stood up from his make up table, mainly getting away from the mirror. He quickly changed clothes and texted his manager.

_Shouta: Kawa-chan, I’m ready!_

A reply popped up immediately as if Kawako had been waiting on her phone.

_Kawako: I’ll be there in 2 minutes_

_Kawako: Picking up some breakfast right now because I know you’re so damn careful with your make up_

Shouta peered into the phone screen while putting on his earrings and laughed. _Kawa-chan, you’re a life-saver._ Fixing his fluffy hair a little (and a bit discontented that he still couldn’t make time to go to hair salon), Shouta looked at himself one final look before grabbing his bag and went to work.

He picked up his phone, opened his Twitter app. Like usual, he tweeted

_[Good morning~!]_

_A new day for me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts: 
> 
> \- Before debuting in UtaPri as Mikaze Ai and at least until UtaPri season 3, Shouta did all the demo versions of the songs in. In Quartet Night concert, Suzuki Tatsuhisa talked about this and joked that they should collect all those demos and made it into a CD and sell it. Shouta was immediately feeling embarrassed as the topic of the talk had directed to him.
> 
> \- Almost every morning, Shouta tweets 「おはよー」which is "Good morning" on his official twitter account.


	7. Unconsciously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that we cannot control. What is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ~ Emi's here, here is another long chapter ~ Enjoy

Shouta loves dancing. He had always been fond of this activity. He loves letting his body flowed with the music. He could forget about everything that had been weighing on his mind for a while.

“Thank you for your hard work today!” –Shouta bowed a little with his familiar group of dancers.

“Thank you to you too, Shoutan!!!” –Everyone cheerfully replied

“Good work today, Shoutan” –Kawako gave Shouta his bag which had his clothes. Shouta mumbled a small “thank you” and took the bag. His manager checked her phone for a bit then said –“Shoutan, the meeting will start in 1 hour, go change your clothes then we can get to work!”

“Oh, right! I will be quick! Thank you Kawa-chan” –Shouta half walked half ran to the changing room. _1 hour huh?, enough time for me to perk at my work note again._

After a super quick shower with Shouta super quick-changing skill, he went straight to his manager’s car and took out his note to organize his ideas again.

_Andddddd...Done!._ Shouta held up his note proudly.

“Finished?” –Kawako smiled at Shouta’s uplifting mood.

“Yes, Kawa-chan!” –Shouta said while humming to an unknown tune.

“We’re gonna be there in 3 minutes so you can start fixing your hair now Shoutan” –Kawako reminded him

Immediately, Shouta took out his hand mirror and fixed his hair and makeup. His phone vibrated.

_Ryuji: Senpai, I’m hereeeeeeee! Where are youuuuu_

Shouta laughed a little at his kouhai’s message. He texted back quickly

_Shouta: I’m on my way!!!_

_Shouta: Wait for meeeeeeeee!!!!!_

Picking up his powder brush, Shouta happily fixed his makeup.

_There, all done._

_I have to look perfect._

_Ryu-chan is gonna be there too_.

_Wait_. Shouta froze. _No, I gotta be perfect because I always do that. Not because of Ryuji. Not because of anyone. I..._

“Your makeup is very pretty today” –Kawako suddenly said, which made Shouta startled

“N-No... This is... My makeup is always pretty, Kawa-chan!!! It’s n-not like I do it extra special for today or anything!! Maybe it’s the new eyeliner I just bought, haha, yes, maybe that!”

Kawako made a confused face. _Why is he flustered?._

“Did something happened, Shoutan?”

Shouta took a deep breath and replied with a small “Nothing, Kawa-chan”, but instead of looking at his manager, he looked out the window’s car.

_What is wrong with me?_

_\-----------------------_

“Aaaah~ Shouta-senpai ....Stiil not here yet!!!”

Ryuji whined.

“Yes, and the last time I checked, I’m not “Shouta-senpai”. Get off me, Ryuji!!!!” –Someya, who is being leaned by a limbless Ryuji, annoyed said and shook off his kouhai.

“Aaaaah~ Shouta-senpai... I want to hear him sing...” –Ryuji pouted

“I can sing for you then!”

Startled, Ryuji almost fell out of his chair. When he regained his sense and looked up, a very pretty face appeared in front of him.

“S-Shouta-senpai...When did you...”

“I just got here. But I can see that you are busying with Someya-san, so I didn’t say anything!” –Shouta laughed at Ryuji’s reaction –“Because of that, I heard something very interesting after all!”

Ryuji’s face was officially a tomato.

“I-I mean, senpai, y-you can sing for all of us, haha. Everyone wants to hear you sing too, I’m sure. Hahaha...”

“Whoa, Ryuji-kun, that is a very impressive interpretation!” –Someya mused at his kouhai’s behavior. He immediately received a glance from the kouhai.

Shouta chuckled and sat down at his chair, which was next to Ryuji, and stretched his hand a little. Ryuji, at this point, had pressed himself into the chair and desperately hoped that the chair would swallow him, along with his embarrassment.

_Oh freaking hell, I can smell his scent_. Ryuji was silently screaming. It reminded him of the first time they met when Shouta leaned in and hugged him with those ringing laughs. _Gosh, this is torture_. 

_But, I don’t hate it._

“Ah! Someya-kun, Ryuji-kun!” –Shouta suddenly asked –“Did you get the full script for the drama yet?”

Someya shook his head

“No, not yet! I heard that they are gonna fix some details”

Ryuji nodded his head, agreeing with his senpai with a small “hmph”

“That’s weird, I thought you two have to receive it first since your roles are both important throughout the plot” –Shouta said

“Wait, senpai, is that mean... You had received the full script?” –Ryuji couldn’t hide his surprise.

“Uhm... Well, I guess the one I received is the full script?” –Shouta hesitated –“I don’t know, but the director said things like “grab the theme for the song” or something like that, I just thought you guys would ...”. _Oh goddamn my stupid mouth, now they will know about ..._

“Why do you have to “grab the theme for the song”? It’s not like you have to sing a song for the...” –Someya stopped and looked at Shouta, who was a little panicked –“Oh...”

Shouta bit his lips and pled Someya with his eyes. _Please don’t say it out loud. Please don’t say it._

Ryuji looked at his senpais back and forth in confusion. He reluctantly asked

“Is there anything I’m not supposed to know?”

“Ahahaha, nothing, nothing, right, Shoutan?” –Someya forced out a big laugh.

“Y-yes, it’s nothing, Ryuji-kun” –Shouta waved his hand frantically.

“O...kay?” –Ryuji, still confused, replied

The awkward silence felt like forever, until...

“Whoaaaaaaaaaaa, Shouta-senpaiiiiii, I miss you so much!!!!!!”

“Ack-“

And suddenly, Shouta was tackled by Matsumura, who just banged into the room.

“O-Oi! Matsu, don’t do that, you’re scaring Shouta-senpai” –Ren rushed to his friend and untangled him from a very shocked and speechless Shouta –“I’m so sorry, senpai. Are you okay?”

Before Shouta could answer, he saw Ryuji quickly got out of his chair and whispered on to his side.

“Please excuse me, Shouta-senpai, just sit still on the chair for me”

Shouta just nodded his head. Why did he feel a hint of anger in his kouhai’s voice? _Is it because of before?_

“Here we go” –Ryuji said as he removed his chair and pushed Shouta’s chair in between him and Someya. Shouta let out a small “eek!” in surprise.

_Whoa, Ryuji-kun sure is stronger than he looks_

Finished arranging the seat, Ryuji contentedly sat down on his chair, which was still next to Shouta. _But now I can stop anyone wants to hug him like that._

_I don’t know why, I just don’t like it!_

Someya was shocked at Ryuij’s action too. He never thought his kouhai could do something as bold as this. _More importantly, WHY does he has to do it...?_

“Hey guys, what’s with all the commotion-“ –Ueda entered the room but stopped talking when he noticed an amused Someya, a blushing Shouta, an angry-looking Ryuji, a speechless Ren and Matsumura –“Uhhhhhh... Did I just ... What happened...”

“Nothing, Ueda-senpai, please come join us!” –Ryuji tried to fake a friendly smile, but he couldn’t hide his I’m-ready-to-kill aura.

Someya cautiously whispered to Shouta

“Shouta, what did you do to the kid?”

“W-wha... No, Some-chan, I did nothing to him!” – Shouta whispered back with a still-blushing face

“Shouta-senpai!” – Both Someya and Shouta snapped their head at Ryuji’s sudden calling –“Can I ask you something about the song?”

“A-ah, of-of course, Ryuji-kun!!!!” – Shouta nervously replied, his voice was a bit higher than usual.

Then Ryuji flashed an excited smile which Shouta couldn’t help but silently thought “Ah! He’s so cute!”. Meanwhile, Ren and Matsumura, still frozen on the spot, received a pat on the shoulder from Ueda

“Get in your seat, guys!”

“Y-yes...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts: 
> 
> \- Shouta really loves dancing. 
> 
> \- The ending song of REAL FAKE, as we all know, was sung by Shoutan.
> 
> \- Ren and Matsumura used to be roommates in college.


End file.
